Pokémon Gold
Pokemon Gold & Silver are the second installments of the Pokemon series of role-playing video games developed by Game Freak and published by Nintendo; developed for the Game Boy, the games were enhanced for its successor, the Game Boy Color, and marketed for the latter console. They were first released in Japan in 1999, Australia and North America in 2000, and Europe in 2001. Pokemon Crystal, a special edition version, was released for the Game Boy Color roughly a year later in each region. In 2009, Nintendo remade Gold and Silver for the Nintendo DS as Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver. The games introduce 100 new species of Pokemon, and follow the progress of the central character, whose name the player may choose, in his quest to master Pokemon battling. Both games are independent of each other but feature largely the same plot and, while both can be played separately, it is necessary to trade between them and their backward compatible predecessors in order to fully complete the games' Pokedexes. The Johto Saga of the Pokemon anime is based on the new region introduced in the games. Pokemon Gold and Silver continued the enormous success of its predecessors as Pokemon began to form into a multi-billion dollar franchise. The games almost matched the sales of Pokemon Red and Blue and went on to jointly sell millions of copies worldwide. By 2010, the recorded sales of Gold and Silver were at 23 million units sold. Info Like Pokemon Red & Blue Pokemon Gold and Silver are played from a top-down perspective, or third-person, with players directly navigating the protagonist around the fictional universe, interacting with objects and people. As the player explores this world he or she will encounter different terrains, such as grassy fields, forests, caves, and seas in which different Pokemon species reside. As the player randomly encounters one of these creatures, the field switches to a turn-based "battle scene", where the Pokemon will fight. There are two main goals within the games: following through the main storyline and defeating the Elite Four and Lance to become the new Champion, and completing the Pokedex by capturing, evolving, and trading to obtain all 251 creatures. A major aspect of this is developing and raising the player's Pokemon by battling other Pokemon, which can be found in the wild or owned by other Trainers. This system of accumulating experience points and leveling up, characteristic and integral to all Pokemon video games, controls the physical properties of the Pokemon, such as the battle statistics acquired, and the moves learned. Pokemon Crystal Pokemon Crystal was released a year after Pokemon Gold & Silver. The plot and gameplay of Pokemon Crystal is largely the same as in Gold and Silver, although it holds new features. It is the first game to allow players to choose the sex of their character, while previously the character was always male. Pokemon have animated sprites; for example, when a Cyndaquil enters battle, the flames on its back flicker Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver are enhanced remakes of Pokemon Gold and Silver. The games are part of the Pokemon series of role-playing video games, and were developed by Game Freak and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo DS. First released in Japan on September 12, 2009, the games were later released to North America, Australia, and Europe during March 2010. Game director Shigeki Morimoto aimed to respect the feelings of those who played the previous games, while also ensuring that it felt like a new game to those that were introduced to the series in more recent years. Reception to the games was highly positive, with the two being among the highest rated DS games of all time on Metacritic. Commercially, the two are among the best-selling Nintendo DS games of all time, with combined sales of 10 million units as of July 29, 2010. SomecallmeJohnny Johnny, Ryan and Ted reviewed these games as the final review of Month of Pokemon making these games the last games reviewed in a "Month of". All 3 of them praised the games but Johnny and Ryan said the DS remakes are better. Gallery 152.png|Chikorita 155.png|Cyndaquil Totodile.png|Totodile 250.png|Ho-oh 249.png|Lugia 245.png|Suicune Pokémon® HeartGold™ Version- Pokémon® SoulSilver™ Version - Pokéathlon.jpg|Promotional artwork for the remakes. Talk 'Page Quality' I think this page is one of the best on . It is only missing the box arts for the original games. --Tepig921 15:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Pokemon Category:Games Reviewed by Somecallmejohnny Category:Video Games Category:BSC